kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Adaptations of The Kingkiller Chronicle
With the popularity of the series growing, multiple studios are interested in adapting Patrick Rothfuss' mega-best-selling fantasy series The Kingkiller Chronicle. Twentieth Century Fox Kingkiller is a television pilot previously in development by New Regency Productions and Twentieth Century Fox. It is an adaptation of The Kingkiller Chronicle book series by Patrick Rothfuss. Production On July 18, 2013, Twentieth Century Fox and New Regency Productions announced they have optioned the rights to the Kingkiller Chronicle books to develop into a television drama series. The production team attached to adapt the series includes Eric Heisserer, Arnon Milchan, Andrew Plotkin, Brad Weston, and Robert Lawrence. They will serve as executive producers for the series.Deadline, New Regency, 20th Century Fox TV To Adapt ‘The Kingkiller Chronicle’ for TV (July 18, 2013) Heisserer will write the script of the pilot.The Hollywood Reporter, New Regency Inks Pod Deal With 20th TV, Sets 'Man on Fire,' 'Cyclops' Adaptations at Fox (September 10, 2013) The logline of the pilot reads: :Set in a compelling world where the sharpest minds can master magic, the show tells the story of Kvothe, a streetwise young man who hopes to one day hunt down the mysterious group that murdered his family.SSN Insider, TV Pilots For 7/23/13: Timur Bekmambetov To Executive Produce ‘Warriors Of Oz’ For Syfy (July 23, 2013) On July 21, 2014, the production team sent out the pilot and series bible to buyers after a year's work on the series.Eric Heisserer Twitter, After a year of blood, sweat, and tears, the KINGKILLER pilot + series bible goes out to buyers today. Thank Tehlu. (July 21, 2014) Author Patrick Rothfuss has read the pilot script and talked about it with the producers at length.Eric Heiserrer Twitter, Oh, he has. We've talked about it at length. I'm grateful to have his insight. (July 21, 2014) On October 10, 2014, New Regency updated its website, mentioning Kingkiller as one of the television series under development. It is confirmed that American television network NBC has secured the rights for the series.Regency Television, Kingkiller On January 20, 2015, main producer Eric Heisserer announced on his Twitter that he had decided to no longer be involved in the development of the Kingkiller show at NBC.Eric Heisserer Twitter, All of this is a long-winded warmup to say I'm no longer developing Kingkiller at NBC. I walked away, with utmost respect to those involved. (January 19, 2015) He expressed that he was uncertain to what the future holds for the series,Eric Heisserer Twitter, What does the future hold for Kingkiller? Uncertain. But I'd rather that than be certain of a future I don't trust. (January 19, 2015) but remained hopeful the work that is done, including documents of treatmens, outlines, drafts, concept arts,Eric Heisserer Twitter, I worked for 20 months on Kingkiller, and I have dozens of documents in a folder here -- treatments, outlines, drafts, concept art, etc. (January 19, 2015) will find a home with or without him.Eric Heisserer Twitter, These are the things you do for love, and I'd happily do it again. I remain hopeful it will find a home, with or without me. (January 19, 2015) Synopsis Adapted from the NY Times #1 bestselling book series, The Kingkiller Chronicle. On the night of his 12th birthday, KVOTHE bears witness to the slaughter of his parents and the rest of the traveling troupe of stage performers that had been his family. The murderers are THE CHANDRIAN, a group of powerful villains straight out of folklore, hundreds of years old and thought to be nothing more than a myth. Kvothe’s need for vengeance is forged that night, but as he embarks on the long and arduous path of training and study to defeat the Chandrian, Kvothe learns there are no shortcuts to power, and his impatience for answers will make him hunted by the very forces he’s desperate to destroy. Lionsgate On October 1, 2015, Patrick Rothfuss announced on his blog that the rights to the books reverted back to him after Twentieth Century Fox's optioned rights expired.Patrick Rothfuss Blog. Hollywood News (October 1, 2015) Subsequently, a bidding war erupted with several Hollywood studios approaching him to turn the books into a movie.The Hollywood Reporter. Comic-Con: Fantasy Novel 'Name of the Wind' Sparks Heated Bidding War (Exclusive) (July 10, 2015) Rothfuss informed the studios that he was not particularly interested in making a movie but would listen to their offers. When Lionsgate approached him, he proposed doing a movie and TV series to give the story time to build and the characters room to breathe. They returned with an offer to produce a movie, TV series and video game. He accepted their offer. References Category:The Kingkiller Chronicle